


Monsters among us

by Einery



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 18:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Einery/pseuds/Einery
Summary: По вселенной "Монстров" ladyxenax





	Monsters among us

В Кобэ не продохнуть от туристов, китайцев и моря. Кобэ не трясёт уже десять лет, но раздирают войны якудза. В Кобэ холмов больше, чем в Риме, и брошенных гостиниц хватит на всех призраков из городских страшилок. В Кобэ знают, что призраков не бывает, а недосчитаться члена соседской банды - хороший повод выпить.  
Девчонка красива, пока еще может улыбаться, но быстро теряет человеческий облик. Кроссовки заляпаны черной жижей, дрянная кровь всё вытекает из разорванного брюха твари, что она звала дружком, и секси-тигром, и визгливо ржала под "порошком", глядя, как он рубит убитому пальцы. Боевики якудза - мясо: сожри, свали на раскрашенных и вали. Мы - венец эволюции, говорил он. Вершина пищевой цепочки. Она заходится давящим на уши воем, думая, что он соврал, соврал, соврал.  
Коичи сплёвывает горькую слюну и аккуратно кладёт скальпель на обозначенное вмятиной место в аптечке. Девчонка не знает, ей дурили голову, не назвали имён. У девчонки раскосые глаза, приёмная семья в Ханчжоу и короткая линия жизни, до утра не хватит. Их ещё трое, минимум трое в этом пригороде, а он один, машину пришлось бросить, нет сигарет, и он так голоден. Во рту снова горько, под веками горячо, когда он моргает, и чёрные точки на краю поля зрения уже расплываются в линии, а значит, пора. Не надо было даже касаться их крови, но он так надеялся, что красотка сломается при виде адского пиршества, в котором одно блюдо - её пока живой любовник.  
Демоница хрипит, мешком валясь на замызганный пол. Он пил из неё тьму, пока в ней не кончилась ярость, потом - боль, потом сама суть, и оболочка не выдерживает, скоро чёрных луж в этом подвале станет две, а людей... Людей здесь нет, потому что Цуёши тоже не человек, просто не может им быть. Призраков нет, демоны с бездонной пастью - ошибка природы, не лучше него самого, а вот ангелы, наверное, есть.  
\- Уезжай отсюда. - Пальцы Цуёши всё-таки трясутся, пока он проверяет цепи. Не его руками затягивать старое тяжёлое железо, и Коичи очень хочется провести языком по свежим ссадинам, но это кощунство, касаться его тем же ртом, что терзал плоть проклятых тварей. - Уезжай, их найдут и без тебя, я отправлю духов и прочту гексаграммы ещё раз. Хватит, остановись, я прошу тебя.  
В те дни, когда Коичи чист, Цуёши служит иным богам. Демонов жгут его обереги, для Коичи же его руки холодны как лёд и утишают боль, но затем в новостях снова появляются трупы, его захлёстывают гнев и охота, он с каждым разом всё меньше помнит себя и потому говорит только об одном.  
\- Крепче. В прошлый раз вылетело два болта. Ещё! Да пни ты эту падаль в угол, не сбежит уже.  
\- Если ты снова сломаешь руку, медики сюда не доедут, - Цуёши сжимает губы, хотя упрямая вера в глазах с каждым разом всё сильнее разбавлена отчаянием. Защёлкнутые на предплечьях Коичи браслеты слишком узкие, но это лучшее, что он смог согнуть из арматуры сам. В этой стране маловато старых психушек и средневековых замков, чтобы найти настоящие оковы. Жаль.  
\- Если я её сломаю и вырвусь, подпалишь дом раньше, чем мы собирались. Для того ты и спишь в моей кровати сегодня, - он пытается пожать плечами и отворачивает лицо, а потому не видит, как Цуёши тоже отводит глаза. - Пошлые стариковские шутки!.. Тут и кровати-то нет. Всё, замкни круг.  
\- Не командуй, всего на полгода старше. - Освящённая соломенная верёвка ложится на пол мягким кольцом, Цуёши опускается на колени.   
\- Втрое, - зачем-то признаётся Коичи и пробует ребристый металл на прочность.  
Мутная лампочка на стене мигает в замысловатом ритме. Искромсанная китаянка в углу зажимает уши когтистыми руками и съёживается в клубок, по капле теряя жизнь под остервенелое рычание монстра, бьющегося в оковах у стены. Оммёдзи в мерцающем круге монотонно читает длинную напевную фразу, повторяя её раз за разом. Утро приходит в Кобэ с резким ветром и тяжёлыми тучами с гор.  
В заклятии Цуёши сорок два слова, его губы знают их наизусть. В его молитве всего три: "Только не сегодня".  
Только не сегодня.


End file.
